


Getting to know you closer

by danascully42



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danascully42/pseuds/danascully42
Summary: set somewhere in the third season





	

 

**Chapter 1**

After Alicia found out that it was Kalinda who brought Grace home, things between them were slowly getting back to normal. They worked as a team again and they even began drinking together again. But some strange thing happened to Alicia. She didn’t know why but she started looking at Kalinda not as her friend but something more. She always found Kalinda attractive and sexy but she never thought of her in that way. Now she began wondering what it would feel like to kiss Kalinda, to touch her, even to make love to her. She wanted to know if Kalinda found _her_ attractive. She tried to deny the attraction. But the more she denied it to herself the more drawn she was to Kalinda. And she wasn’t even sure that Kalinda was gay. She tried to learn it once, but Kalinda didn’t tell her anything.

Once Alicia invited Kalinda to herself to have some drink after a hard-working week. But when Kalinda was going to take the glass of tequila from Alicia’s hand, the lawyer suddenly said

\- “Well, Kalinda, if you want to drink, you have to play”.

\- “Play what?” - asked Kalinda with a hint of smile.

-“Um… Truth or dare”

\- “What?”

\- “Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of it” – said Alicia drawling her words

 (Of course Kalinda did hear of this game. She even played it once in her early age. But she was not sure if it was a good idea to play it now, especially with Alicia. She could reveal all her darkest secrets she wanted to bury. But she decided to risk it)

So, after a long pause she finally said “Okay”.

\- “OK, I’ll start. Truth or dare?” – asked Alicia. Her heart was pounding fast because she wanted to ask the question she so desperately wanted to know. Kalinda politely refused to answer it that memorable evening, but now it was her chance.

\- “Truth” – said Kalinda challengingly.

\- “You know my question and now you have to answer it. So… are you gay?”

Kalinda who was sipping her tequila almost choked. She didn’t expect such question.

\- “Why do you so desperately wanna know it?” – asked Kalinda

\- “Cause I just do and it’s your turn to answer the question now, not mine” – replied Alicia smiling mysteriously.

\- “No”

\- “No? What do you mean know? You have to answer” – said Alicia frowning. “It’s…”

\- “I mean - No, I’m not gay”

\- Really? Are you straight? – asked Alicia sounding very surprised

\- “Oh, no, no. It’s not how it works. You’re supposed to ask one question. You got your answer. Now it’s my turn” – said Kalinda with shining eyes. She began to like this game. ‘It could be fun’ – she thought to herself. But aloud she said “Truth or dare?”

\- “Truth” – said Alicia confident that there is nothing to hide from her friend

\- “My question is why”

\- “Why what?” – asked Alicia.

\- “Why does it matter to you if I’m gay or not” – asked Kalinda slowly. She hoped that may be… may be there is a slight chance that Alicia can be attracted to her as well. She hoped that if she gets lucky she can get at least one kiss tonight. She came back to reality when she heard the reply from Alicia “I told you I’m just curious. Friends are supposed to know the things about each other”

And Kalinda would believe her, because she knew that Alicia was straight. That there is nothing wrong in sharing such information with friends. But something in her didn’t want to believe it. So she risked her chance one more time.

\- “Alicia, you have to tell the truth. That is the rule”.

After a long pause Alicia began talking.

\- “Um… I.. I just… ” – she was blushing furiously. – “I wanted to know if you were… if you were attracted to me” - Alicia said with trembling voice. She avoided Kalinda’s eyes. She began biting her lips nervously. Kalinda couldn’t help herself. She wanted to go with one more question, to know if Alicia was attracted to her too. But she acted instead. She whispered “Alicia”. And when Alicia raised her eyes to Kalinda’s face, Kalinda touched Alicia’s lips with her own. The kiss was very tentative at first. But Alicia’s lips parted and Kalinda couldn’t hold herself anymore. She pushed her tongue to Alicia’s mouth and began devouring her. The were making out for some long minutes. But when Kalinda’s hand ‘accidentally’ touched the lawyer’s breast, Alicia came to her senses. She stopped the kiss, panting.

-“Have I answered… your question?” – asked Kalinda gasping as well.

\- “Yes” – answered Alicia, suddenly becoming very shy. She got up from the couch and came to the table to fill tequila glasses. She avoided Kalinda’s eyes.

\- “Didn’t you like it?” – asked Kalinda with trembling voice. Suddenly she was scared. Scared of going too far. Scared of losing her friend. Again…

\- “It’s not like that” – said Alicia. Then she added “I’m sorry, Kalinda, I’m… Um… I”

\- “It’s ok, Alicia, I get it” – interrupted Kalinda trying to save the situation. “It’s absolutely normal. You are straight. It’s not for you. You tried and you didn’t like it. So, I understand”.

\- “No, Kalinda, you don’t understand” – said Alicia coming up to Kalinda. “It’s not that I didn’t like it. The problem is that I did. I did like the kiss. But it’s new for me. I am not into women and it’s… it’s… embarrassing”

A ghost of smile appeared on Kalinda’s face. ‘She did like the kiss’ – thought Kalinda to herself. ‘It’s not that bad. It’s just not the time’.

But aloud she said “I think I have to go” and then she went to the door.

\- “Kalinda” – Alicia called her. Kalinda turned to Alicia and looked into her eyes. “Let’s take it slow” – Alicia added. “I’m not ready yet. But I want to know you closer”

\-  “Sure” – Kalinda nodded her head. The she put her hands into the pockets of her jacket and left the flat.

  **Chapter 2**

 Two weeks passed and they are in the bar again. There is some tension between them. They barely talk to each other and then…

\- “Kalinda?” – Alicia called

\- “Yes?” – Said Kalinda without raising her eyes

\- “Tell me what it’s like”

\- “What is what like?” – Kalinda replied smiling but not realizing what Alicia was asking about.

\- “What is it like to be with a woman?” – Alicia looked straight to Kalinda waiting for the answer.

There was a long pause. Kalinda was playing with her glass of tequila avoiding Alicia’s eyes. When Alicia thought that she wouldn’t get her answer, Kalinda began speaking: “It’s … um. It’s different. It’s slow and arousing. It’s all kisses and touches”.

\-  “I can’t help thinking of that damn kiss” – Alicia confessed.

\- “Alicia?”

\- “Yeah?”

\- “Give me one night. Just one night. I just…I want to show you how much you mean to me”

Kalinda didn’t look at Alicia. She was waiting for the answer. She was frightened to hear ‘no’ but still hoped to hear “yes”

\- “Okay”.

Alicia couldn’t believe herself. Kalinda couldn’t believe either, but soon she took Alicia’s hand and said “Let’s go”

On the way to Kalinda’s apartment they looked at the cab’s windows. Kalinda was afraid Alicia would change her mind and Alicia, in her turn, was silently cursing herself for saying “yes”. It’s not that she didn’t want it. She knew that she did. But it was wrong. She wasn’t supposed to make love to a woman. But it wasn’t just any woman. It was Kalinda. Once her best friend. And she wanted to know what it’s like to have sex with Kalinda.

When they were going up on the elevator, Kalinda saw Alicia’s worried face.

\- “Are you alright?” – she asked.

\- “Yes” – said Alicia. “I’m just nervous”

\- “Look, Alicia. If you’ve changed your mind, it’s ok. We can just watch the movie together or… talk”.

But Alicia didn’t want to talk. She wanted Kalinda. So when they entered the apartment she came up to the investigator and put her hand on Kalinda’s cheek. Then said “You promised to show me how much I mean to you. Now I want you to kiss me. To really kiss me”.

And she caught Kalinda’s lips with her own ones. It wasn’t a tentative kiss. It was a hungry open-mouthed kiss which didn’t have an end. Kalinda wanted to make love to Alicia slowly learning her bit by bit, but when Kalinda felt Alicia’s tongue colliding with hers, she lost all her control. Without breaking her kiss she moved Alicia to the wall and began roaming her hands on Alicia’s body. She touched Alicia’s breast with her right hand and when she heard the lawyer’s moan she couldn’t hold herself anymore. She raised Alicia’s blouse without really taking it off and began tonguing her nipple through Alicia’s bra. Alicia was gasping. It drove her crazy but it was happening so quickly. So she said “Not that I mind but you said it’s slow and we are…not”

\- “I’m sorry. God, Alicia, I’m really sorry. It’s just… You’re so fucking beautiful and you feel so good that I…” Kalinda was breathing hard. Her pupils were dark. It was obvious that she was aroused badly.

\- “Let’s go to the bedroom” Alicia offered. And after Kalinda gave her a small nod and took Alicia’s hand, they went to the bedroom. She made Alicia sit on the bed and began slowly undressing her. She took off Alicia’s blouse and began kissing her neck. When she reached Alicia’s breast line she looked at the lawyer as if asking the permission. When Kalinda got the nod from Alicia she unfastened her bra and began touching her breast with her hands and mouth. She was licking and sucking Alicia’s nipples with her tongue making Alicia moan loudly. Kalinda was going down Alicia’s belly with her tongue and lips and when she was near Alicia’s centre, she heard the husky voice “I… wait…”. Kalinda looked up at Alicia feeling frustrated. “What?” – she asked.

Alicia was mumbling the words incoherently “I’m… It’s….. I don’t know if I….”.

\- “Alicia, there is no need to be shy about it. Let me taste you. Please.”

Kalinda saw the hesitation in Alicia’s eyes but didn’t wait for the answer. She made her first lick of Alicia’s pussy from bottom to top. When she heard the loud moan, she smiled to herself and made the second lick and then the third. Alicia was getting really wet. She began fidgeting from side to side and then Alicia felt Kalinda’s two fingers inside, while the investigator’s  tongue was making delicious circles on Alicia’s swollen clit.

\- “Oh, God, Kalinda, I’m… - Alicia tried to warn Kalinda with her breathless voice that she was about to come, but didn’t manage to do it because she collapsed as one of the most intense orgasms in her life hit her. She was trembling furiously trying to catch her breath. When her breath slowed down she looked at Kalinda and began feeling self-conscious again.

 - “You all right, Alicia?” – Kalinda asked.

 - “You’re so good at this. You made me feel wonderful. And I’m… I’m afraid I won’t be able to …um.. to give you such pleasure”

 - “Alicia, look at me” – Kalinda said. And when Alicia did, Kalinda smiled to her and said “You don’t have to do anything, Alicia. I’m happy that I could give you this. That’s enough for me”

 - “But I want to” – Alicia interrupted. “Will you show me how to touch you?”

Kalinda gave a small nod and then said “Lie on your side”. When Alicia did, Kalinda also lied on her side with her back to Alicia’s front. Then she took Alicia’s hand to her own hand and began touching herself. She started with her breast squeezing the nipple hard. When Alicia heard Kalinda’s strangled cry, she began nipping Kalinda’s nape. Then both their hands began lowing down to Kalinda’s inner thighs. Alicia felt more courageous, so she spread Kalinda’s folds and inserted one then two fingers inside. She slowly began pumping her long fingers in and out and then Alicia bent her head and took Kalinda’s nipple to her mouth. She sucked her nipple hard while her thumb was circling Kalinda’s clit. At the same time Alicia added the third finger and began working Kalinda hard. It took her only some minutes before Kalinda shuddered from her climax.

When Kalinda’s breath was slowly calming down, Alicia asked smiling “Did I do it right?”

\- “Yeah, you did” – Kalinda answered and then they began laughing together.

\- “I’m exhausted” – Alicia said closing her eyes.

\- “Then let’s sleep” – Kalinda answered.

Alicia embraced Kalinda tight and buried her nose to Kalinda’s nape. Kalinda didn’t like cuddling after sex but surprisingly it wasn’t uncomfortable for her to be in Alicia’s arms. So she relaxed and they both fell asleep.

When Alicia opened her eyes in the morning, the first thing she noticed was the pleasant scent of food. She came to the kitchen and was surprised to see two plates with omelet and two cups of fresh coffee on the table. ‘It’s so sweet that she made breakfast for me’ – Alicia thought.

\- “Did you prepare omelet?” – she asked

\- “Yeah, that’s the only thing I can cook” – said Kalinda blushing. She has never made breakfast for anyone, at least at her will.

Alicia knew that it made Kalinda uncomfortable to show her feelings, so she didn’t try to comment it. She just said “Thank you” and they began eating. After finishing their breakfast Alicia said “I have to go home to freshen up for work”.

\- “Okay” – Kalinda nodded.

When they were near the door they looked at each other at the same time. Then Alicia bent her head and gave Kalinda a slow lingering and very sensual kiss. When they stopped kissing, Alicia said “Kalinda?”

\- “Mm?” – she answered.

\- “I don’t want it to be a one-night stand”.

\- “I don’t want it either” – Kalinda agreed.

 

 

The end

 

 

 


End file.
